fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcus
Marcus (マーカス Mākasu) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. He is a senior knight of Pherae. In both of these installments he fills the part of the Jagen type character, beginning powerful but ultimately being outclassed by other units, along with taking an early advisory role to both Roy and Eliwood in their respective titles. He can recruit Harken and support with Merlinus. In Rekka no Ken if he loses all his HP he will stay out of further battles, instead of actually 'dying'. This is due to his appearance in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade; if he had died in Rekka no Ken, being alive later in the chronology of the Elibe saga would have made no sense. He makes a brief cameo appearances in Chapter 17 and 18 of the Hasha no Tsurugi manga. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |25% |20% |25% |20% |15% |20% |} Supports *Alen *Lance *Wolt *Lilina *Roy Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Description: ''A paladin serving House Pherae. A skilled veteran. Base Stats *'' Eliwood's Story ''** Hector's Story Growth Rates |65% |30% |50% |25% |30% |15% |35% |} Supports *Eliwood *Lowen *Merlinus *Harken *Isadora Overall ''Binding Blade'' Marcus is a great character, only at the beginning of the game. He can weaken down enemies, thanks to his low 9 Strength and Iron Sword in his inventory. He can also act as a shield for weaker units such as Lilina, or he can pull out his Silver Lance to defeat strong enemies. However, upon reaching the Western Isles, he becomes outclassed by the other mounted units (such as Lance, Alan, Zelots, Trec, and Noah). ''Rekka no Ken'' Depending on how you play, Marcus will be your most or least important unit in the beginning of the game, particularly if you play on Hard mode. For the first ten or so chapters, he can be a useful human shield, as he borders on invincibility, and can rescue nearly any other unit. If you are careful, you can also use him to weaken enemy units so that your other characters can kill them for experience. You should avoid letting Marcus kill any enemy units for the majority of the game, as he joins you already promoted, and therefore gets much less experience than unpromoted characters. Though many players underestimate him, he should not be completely disregarded even after the beginning stage of the game, as despite his poor growths, he has somewhat well-rounded starting stats, and if nothing else, makes an effective filler character on larger maps. His HP is nothing special, especially for a Paladin. His Strength is lower than Kent and Sain's, but slightly higher than Lowen's. His Skill is decent as well, which supports his generally average attack power. However, his Speed is rather low and piled on with his low Luck, this can leave him exposed to double attacks and criticals later in the game. In addition, his Resistance is a few points higher than his Defense (which is slightly below average), which does not help since you still cannot throw him up against bosses like Sonia or Limstella and expect to win. To sum things up, he is not awful, but not amazing either. Quotes Death Quote (FE7) Marcus: "Urgh..no..." Eliwood: "Marcus? MARCUS!!!" After the battle, if you lost Marcus, the following scene plays: Eliwood: "Marcus, how are your wounds?" Marcus: "To be done in by such as these...It's a dishonor...If only I was ten years younger..." Eliwood: "You should rest for a while. You can still help me as my advisor..." Marcus: "I understand. I accept this new duty." Final chapter: Light quote (FE7) Marcus: "I'll show you the strength of a knight of Pherae." Possible Endings Fire Emblem: Binding Blade *'Marcus - Loyal Paladin' (忠実なる聖騎士 Chūjitsunaru Kiyoshi kishi) Marcus finally retired upon returning to Pherae. Although he tried to live in peace, he could never get rid of the endless stream of aspiring knights begging for his direction. He left his name in history as a great knight who fought with Roy and also as an outstanding teacher to the next generation. Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken *'Marcus - Knight of Pherae' Marcus returned to Pherae with Eliwood and, as the head of the knights of Pherae, dedicated his life to training young squires. *'Marcus and Merlinus' The merchant Merlinus began working for Eliwood. He and Marcus were fast friends, and when Marcus became the head of military training, Merlinus used his business acumen to deal with all matters financial. Trivia *According to a Japanese gaming news website, Marcus landed 38th place on the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. Gallery File:Marcus.png|Marcus's portrait in Binding Blade. File:MarcusFE7.png|Marcus's portrait in Rekka no Ken. File:Fe6Marcus.jpg|Marcus's artwork in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. Marcus with an Axe.JPG|Marcus with an Axe in FE7 Marcus with a Lance.JPG|Marcus with a Lance Marcus in FE6.JPG|Marcus in FE6 Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters